The Ties That Bind Us
by Mistressofallevil
Summary: After the end of the first anime: Tensions run high as the final battle nears and InuYasha closes himself off from most of the group, Kagome especially. Hurt and confused the young miko seeks solace form an unlikely friend, but dark forces aspire to take what they want, and Kagome finds herself in the middle of a sick tug-of-war that will claim her life, if not her very soul.
1. Chapter 1: Fight

**AN: Hello everyone! So this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I have spent the last few years reading a bunch and thought I would give it a shot myself so please tell me what you think! Both positive and negative comments are fully accepted and regarded equally, I just want to get some feedback :) I am also currently a student so unfortunately I cannot guarantee update times or at what frequency I will be able to update, but stick with me and I promise that this will eventually be finished.**

**Warnings: So just a small warning, that I do write a lot of dark stuff, so if things like abuse, violence, sexual abuse, death and other things along those lines make you uncomfortable, then this story, or any of my stories in the future really, are probably not the ones for you. That being said, this wont just be a story full of suffering, so if you're up for the ride lets get started :)**

**Summary: So this story takes place after the end of the first series, not taking into account anything that happens in the Final Act series they have just started with. A few months have passed and Naraku's gone into hiding once more. All the jewel shards are accounted for, Naraku having all but two; the one Kagome carries and the one in Kohaku's back. The final battle is coming closer, and tensions are running higher than ever before. As InuYasha closes himself off from the group, Kagome especially, she finds solace in someone she never thought possible. **

* * *

><p>The Ties That Bind Us<p>

**Chapter 1:**

Blades clashed together like a clap of thunder, filling the small clearing with the sounds of battle. Two lithe figures sprang apart, landing at opposite ends of the field, taking defensive stances. One was clothed in a bright red haori and hakama, the robe of the fire rat. The other was hidden under the white fur of a baboon pelt, only his hands showing from inside his disguise. InuYasha and Naraku faced off, the one white haired hanyo breathing heavily from the exertion of combat while the other seemed relatively unaffected, chuckling under his breath at the sight before him.

The Inu hanyo was bruised and battered looking, sweat dripping into his eyes as he breathed heavily from exhaustion. Blood dotted his hands from where he had cut himself with his own nails to fuel some of his attacks, as well as at the corner of his mouth where he had landed a solid blow earlier.

The rest of the group was watching from the sidelines, tense and unable to join in the melee. Monk and demon slayer clutched their weapons helplessly as they watched the two figures clash together once more, the sound of bodies coming together in harsh thuds making them flinch. Miroku gripped his staff harder, cursing under his breath as he once again glanced up into the air. Saimyosho filled the sky like a sick version of a spectator crowd, watching with little interest at the battle raging on below. They only had one purpose, and that was simply to be present in order to prevent the monk form engaging his most powerful weapon. He was useless in this battle because of it, and had no choice but to stay put, as much as he hated watching one of his closest friends and companions face their most hated enemy alone.

Sango was in the same boat as the monk. Although she was free to move as she wished without fear of the saimyosho, she needed to stay put. With Miroku unable to be much help, it was her duty to protect both him, but their most vulnerable companions as well. Kagome Higurashi stood at the back of the group, partially obscured by the giant two tailed neko in front of her. The black haired miko looked on worriedly as she gripped her bow. Shippo, the young kitsune perched on the top of her head, shaking softly has he watched the man he considered to be his idol fight the dreaded spider demon. Those with skill in close combat could not rush forwards, knowing they would only be in the way and possibly get InuYasha hurt, if not killed. Long rang attacks were out for that same reason, the risk too high of hitting their companion rather than their intended target. The group was useless in this fight, and they hated that.

Springing forwards with a rage filled cry InuYasha launched himself at the baboon cloaked figure, swinging tessaiga in a wide arc, sending large waves of destructive winds in his direction, scarring the land as the attack moved forwards. Almost without thought the other man dodged the attack, leaping up and into the air, almost as if he were weightless, and landing behind the other hanyo. Before InuYasha had time to react, dozens of tentacles burst out from Naraku's chest piercing his back and drawing a strangled cry from his throat as his blood splattered the ground and he was lifted into the air.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, gripping her bow in her hands, the wood almost cracking under the pressure of her grip. Tears sprang to her eyes as she saw her friend cruelly impaled.

"God damn it!" InuYasha screamed, reaching behind him to sever the gruesome limbs with his talons. "Why won't you die already?" Dropping to the ground he was able to land in a crouch, the tentacles he had managed to cut through fell beside him, smoking as they began to decompose.

Naraku's maniacal laughter filled the air as he began to levitate off the ground, the severed appendages re-growing right before their eyes. "Have you let to learn, InuYasha? Nothing you can do will have any effect on me now. And once I obtain the Shikon no Tama, I will become the true definition of an immortal."

"Like hell we'll let that happen," growled InuYasha, grabbing his sword tighter as he prepared to strike again.

Seeing this as her only chance, Kagome quickly cocked an arrow and took aim at the floating figure. A bright stream of pink cut through the setting light and illuminated the slowly darkening field, heading straight for the evil hanyo. The shaft embedded itself in his shoulder, creating an explosion of brilliant light has the top left portion of his body dissolved, consumed by her sacred light.

The force of the blow knocked back the hood of the baboon pelt, revealing a dark sneer on the demons face. Rage filled eyes sought out the young miko, killing intent pouring off of him in waves. "You damn insolent woman!"

Changing trajectories, Naraku made his way towards the five man group by the edge of the field, the younger dark haired woman his intended target. But before he had made it more than a few yards, a bright slashing arc came down from behind, the tip of a sword appearing from his chest. White hair appeared behind him as Naraku was brought down, InuYasha's sword cutting right through him, severing him in two.

The group watched on in dejection as the body of Naraku disappeared entirely, leaving only a small wooden puppet with a strand of black hair wrapped around its center. Miroku walked over to the fallen object, the end of his staff touching it gently, watching as it slowly turned to dust as his spiritual powers cleansed it.

"It would seem that we were tricked once again," he said, rubbing his head with his non-cursed hand. "The lead we were given was probably a set up for us as well."

"I've had it with these fucking puppets," growled InuYasha, stabbing the tip of tessaiga into the ground. "Every time we think were close to Naraku it ends up just being another dead end."

"Let's not give up hope, InuYasha," Sango said gently, picking up the now transformed Kirara in her arms. "Naraku's gone back into hiding ever since he failed to get the lasts shard from us once again. That probably means that he spent a great deal of his energy and is still in recovery. He cannot approach us directly, or else we would have come across him by now. We just need to be patient, and I'm sure we will be able to find him soon."

"Let's just hope that we find him before he regenerates to full power again," Shippo said from his perch still atop Kagome's head. "If he fully recovers with almost the entire shikon jewel in his power, it'll be even more dangerous than before."

"Keh," spat InuYasha sheathing his sword. "That doesn't worry me. The next time we find him will be the last. I'll be sure to kill him next time."

"InuYahsa," whispered Kagome, reaching out to put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manor. Stepping out of her reach the white haired hanyo started off across the field towards the edge of the forest and back towards the pathway they had separated from earlier that day. Hurt flashed in the dark haired miko's eyes before she quickly pushed it away.

"We need to get going, we're just wasting time standing here."

"But InuYahsa, you're injured. We need to treat your wounds," Kagome argued, running after him, blocking his path as she stepped in front of him.

"I'm fine; it was barely a scratch by my standards. I'm not weak like you humans," he spat, stepping around her.

Kagome flinched at the venom in his voice but held her ground. "It's nearly full dark and the next town could be miles away. We are in no condition to fight if we come across anymore yoaki."

InuYasha turned around and opened his mouth to argue, but before he could say a word Miroku intervened, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder in support. "I believe Kagome is right, InuYasha. We need to find a safe place to camp tonight and none of us are in fighting condition, especially you. There is a small stream and cleaning not far from here that would offer the best protection over night until we can follow the road in the morning."

Miroku's words left no room for argument, and with a gentle squeeze to her Kagome's shoulder he turned around and started heading off in the opposite directions, Sango and Kirara following him. InuYasha grumbled under his breath but reluctantly started to follow, brushing past the young girl without a word.

Kagome stood there for a moment, staring at the spot where the puppet had fallen before following the others, lost in thought. She had thought that after their last encounter with Naraku, things would be better. It was true that he had managed to gather all the remaining shards except for two, the one that she still carried and the one implanted in Kohaku's back, but after breaking free of the stomach of the oni she had been optimistic about their chances of success.

Things had been different back then. They had all been filled with a new sense of purpose and determination, a feeling that things were close to ending. Even InuYasha seemed to be affected by these feelings of euphoria, and had even, dare she say it, affectionate towards her for a while. She had thought that maybe things would move forwards between them for a while, all thoughts of Kikyou and the hurt she normally felt when she was around had faded. But that feeling of determination quickly shattered, and things had become even more stressed between the travelers then it ever had been.

With no signs of Naraku in over six months, that feeling disappeared entirely, as did the progress she believed she had made with InuYasha. He had become even more irritable than before, lashing out not only at her but the others as well. He was being driven by a fierce determination to do something, and without having an appropriate output like Naraku to focus that drive on, he was pushing the group harder and harder, becoming even more cold and distant than when she had first met him.

It was agonizing to be looked at with those cold eyes, the eyes that she had though that she was beginning to love, but all she was now was just numb. She was tired of trying to chase after someone who by the looks of it, would never return her feelings, at least not in full. She was tired of feeling like she was holding the group back, only able to offer them smallest of aid for a safe distance. She was tired of feeling like a failure when she could not sense the shikon no tama that Naraku held, and seeing the disappointed looks not only in InuYasha's eyes, but the others as well. She was just tired of it all.

They were no closer to finding Naraku than they had been the first time he went into hiding. Even the small child that they knew contained his living heart was nowhere to be found, protected behind the barrier that he carried, along with Kana.

"Oi, wench! Hurry up or you're going to be left behind," InuYasha growled from ahead of them, walking with his hands behind his head, not even bothering to look at her as he addressed her.

"You don't need to be so mean, InuYasha," cried Shippo angrily, shaking his fist in the air at the hanyo's back.

"Its okay, Shippo," Kagome said gently, lifting the small Kitsune off her head to cradle him in her arms.

"But Kagome," he protested, looking up at her with a sad face. "You shouldn't be letting him talk to you like that. It's not right."

"Don't worry about it," she said, forcing a smile onto her face. Hoping to cheer him up she asked, "What would you like for dinner? I have some more of my ninja snacks if you would like some."

"Really? Yes!" Shippo threw her a genuinely happy face and started chattering about what he would like, and how he hoped InuYasha wouldn't steel any form him. He was suddenly so animated that Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at the small child. As much as things had changed for the worse, some things still remained the same, and she was glad that Shippo's unbreakable spirit was one of them.

A lone figure sat with their back against the wall, peering out of the low window set beside him. Long, black flowing hair was pulled over one shoulder with a few strands seemingly floating in the light breeze. Dark almost purple fog stretched out as far as could be seen from his perch, the occasional dark shape of a demon cutting across the sky the only movement to be seen.

At his feet sat a replica of the puppet destroyed by the Inu tatchi group, and he watched in detachment as it split in half, the top portion falling to the floor with a hollow thunk.

"It failed?" Asked a female voice emerging from the dark, bright red eyes glowed from the elfin face of Kagura, the wind demon.

"It would appear so," replied Naraku, not bothering to glance at his reincarnation.

"Why even bother with those antics of yours? As stupid as InuYasha and the others might be, your puppets are not much of a match for them anymore," she scolded, twirling her fan at her side.

"What I do or not do is no concern of yours, Kagura. You will do well to remember your place. Or was my punishment not sufficient for you?" Naraku couldn't help but feel immense satisfaction at the pure terror he saw in the woman's face as she recalled her weeks trapped in the basement of his hideout under the care of some of his most gruesome counterparts.

Pulling herself together, she let out a huff, snapping her fan closed and walking towards the door at the back of the room. "Do what you wish," she called over her shoulder before sliding the door shut behind her.

Naraku turned his attention back towards the puppet at his feet, picking up the top half and unwinding the hair that wrapped around its centre. The images of the battle his fake had fought was still fresh in his mind, so much so that his shoulder still felt the phantom pain of where he was struck by that girls arrow. _Kagome_, he thought reverently. How much she looked like his dear Kikyou, it was almost painful to look upon her.

Snapping the puppet piece in his hand, Naraku let the splinters fall to the floor before getting up. The armored spikes of his chest piece scraped gently against the wall as he came to full height, making his way towards the door Kagura had disappeared through earlier, determination clear in his gait.

_If I cannot have Kikyou_, he thought cruelly, _then I will just have to make do with her reincarnation._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So what do you think? Is this something I should continue with, or does it sound like crap? Please let me know! Any advice is greatly appreciated! I'm hoping to have the second chapter up in a few days, maybe sooner if I get some inspiring feed back, if you know what I mean ;)<em>**


	2. Chapter 2: Flee

**AN: So here is chapter two. I got it out a little faster than I thought I would, but I guess I just got into the writing mojo :) Please let me know what you think, the more you review the faster I'll probably be to update, so if you're liking this, the be sure to leave a review!**

**And I forgot to mention one thing; I have no editor or beta what so ever, so I apologize for any mistakes in the writing, and if you happen to come accross any, please let me know so I may correct them! Thanks you!**

* * *

><p>The Ties That Bind Us<p>

Chapter 2:

They set up camp a little distance from a small stream that cut through the land towards the south, coming down from the western mountains so it was cold and refreshing. The days spent traveling had been hot, and InuYasha rarely let them stop to have a rest or refresh themselves. Kagome was glad that after diner she could properly wash off the days of travel and grime that she felt coated her skin.

There was no good game nearby for them to capture and eat, driven away by the fighting, so they relied on the supplies that Kagome kept on her for their meal that night. Cup ramen and some more of her so named ninja snacks were divided up amongst the group much to the others delight. They had not indulged in this in a while, trying to conserve Kagome's supply. With his change in behaviour InuYasha had been even more reluctant to let her go home than he had before Naraku's disappearance. So they couldn't help but savour the meal, and even indulge a little in the junk food.

After they were done eating, Sango and Kagome gathered their bathing equipment and made their way towards the stream to clean up. It had become tradition for the two women to bathe together first, then followed by them men if they felt the need. Sango had become accustomed to cleaning herself as much as Kagome did, feeling much better, and healthier even after getting into this routine. The young girls from the future had explained to her the many benefits of keeping clean over the years they had traveled together, and the taijiya had to admit that she had been right. Even when the process wasn't very pleasant due to the lack of warm water, being forced to bathe in a frigid lake some of the times.

Luckily for them the water that flowed from the stream was on the side of refreshing instead of bone cold, and the two women sighed in contentment as the waded into the shallows, their clothing and weapons folded neatly on the edge of the bank.

"This is exactly what I needed after these last few days," sighed Kagome contently, rubbing her washcloth over the aching muscles in her shoulders. Even in the deepest part of the stream the water only reached to the bottom of her chest, and even lower on her companion, barely covering her waist. "I feel like it's been months since we've been able to relax like this."

"I know what you mean," chuckled Sango, dipping her head forwards so she could soak her hair in the water. "It's been a rough few weeks, and it seems like it's only going to get harder if we don't find some good leads soon."

Kagome only hummed in response, looking thoughtful as she continued washing. The older woman couldn't help but worry about her younger companion. She wasn't blind, and she saw the way that InuYasha treated her, and how much his coldness hurt her. She wished that there was something she could do to cheer her up, but she knew it was not her affections that she wanted, and her words would only accomplish hurting her worse to know that her feelings were so transparent.

The taijiya sometimes envied the young miko. Although she wasn't the strongest person physically, her emotional strength was something she couldn't help but admire. To be able to put up with the antics of the person she loved, and be brushed aside again and again for different reasons took a strong person to be able to endure; and an even stronger person to stay by their side through it all. All she knew was that if Miroku had started to treat her with such callousness, she wasn't so sure she would be able to brush it off like Kagome did and keep moving forward.

"Kagome," she said softly, trying to choose her words carefully so she would not inadvertently make her even more upset than she already was. "Are you really okay?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, looking up at her friend. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Please don't lie to me, Kagome," Sango said rather seriously. "I see the way he treats you, and I know that you must be hurting a great deal inside. I know I shouldn't be defending him, but I believe that his actions are not coming from a place of malice, but that still does not excuse him for taking his anger out on you."

"Sango," Kagome whispered, not too sure what to say to her friend.

"I know I don't have any advice to offer you, probably having even less experience in this area than you do," the taijiya confessed. "But if you even need someone to talk to, or even someone just to listen, please know that I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Sango," Kagome said, somewhat shocked. She had never taken her friendship with the demon hunter for granted, but that that moment she couldn't help but feel that she owed the older woman a great deal of respect and thankfulness for being there for her. "That means a lot to me."

"Anytime," Sango replied, her voice trying to be lightweight and happy, wanting to dispel the gloomy aura that had come about from their short conversation. The two of them finished their bath in silence, nothing else really needing to be said.

They got dressed quickly, the air becoming chillier as the sun fully set for the night. In the dark the distance between the camp and the stream seemed to be much longer, Kagome tripping over exposed roots and rocks that she couldn't see in the dim light of the moon. After tripping for what seemed to be the dozenth time she came to a stop, resting against the trunk of a tree as she rubbed her sore ankle. Sango didn't seem to be having to same trouble as her companion, seemingly floating an inch above the ground avoiding all obstacles due to her previous stealth training.

Looking up at the sky Kagome couldn't help but notice that it was a quarter moon out tonight. In just a few more nights the moon would be completely hidden, and InuYasha would be forced into his human form. She would have to make sure that they were close to a town by then so they wouldn't be forced to fend for themselves in enemy filled territory like the forest there were currently camping in. Letting out a sigh Kagome went to push off her tree and continue her way towards camp, but something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, drawing her gaze back up to the sky.

Two bright reptilian shapes started to make their way over the canopy of trees below, illuminating the night sky with their faint glow. Kikyou's Shinidamachū floated above, heading in the direction of their camp. A lump formed in Kagome's throat, knowing that the dead priestess was nearby, and that she was calling InuYasha to her side. She also knew that without a doubt that InuYasha would answer her call and he would no longer be at the camp when they arrived. She suddenly didn't feel like going back to the camp.

Sango stopped and turned around when she realized that her friend was no longer following her. Looking questioningly at the young girl looking up at the sky, Sango asked, "Kagome?" When there was no response she followed her gaze and the taijiya understood what had her friend so enthralled. The resurrected priestess was the main point of contention in Kagome's and InuYasha's relationship, and she couldn't help but dislike her on her friend's behalf.

"I think I'm going to head back to the stream for a while," said Kagome, turning her back on her friend, not wanting her to see the expression on her face.

"You really shouldn't be walking around out here alone, Kagome," Sango protested.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I'll be going far, I promise."

The taijiya wanted to argue further, but she knew that Kagome was as stubborn as they came, and what she really wanted was to be left alone for the moment. "Alright," she relented, trying to sound firm. "But please don't stay out too long; it's dangerous out here all alone."

Kagome just nodded before she headed off, stumbling in the direction the pair had been coming from. Sango let out a sigh, watching as her friend disappeared back into the darkness. With one last glare up at the retreating shikigami, Sango made her way back towards the camp alone. When she arrived, InuYasha was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" Shippo asked, looking up from his colouring book that Kagome had given him a few weeks back on her last trip home.

"She decided to stay at the stream for a little longer," Sango replied, setting down her hiraikotsu by the bedspread Kagome had given her, a sleeping bag she had called it.

"Do you think that wise?" asked Miroku from his own perch against a tree, his staff resting between his arms and legs. Unlike Sango Miroku had declined Kagome's gift of a sleeping bag, preferring to sleep sitting up like InuYasha normally did, able to remain alert at the same time as sleeping.

"Not, really," answered the demon slayer, "but given the circumstances I wasn't about to force her to come back with me."

Neither monk nor kitsune had to ask what she meant by circumstances. They had both seen the shikigami and watched as InuYasha leapt off in search of Kikyou without a word to either of them.

"What are we going to do about them?" muttered Miroku, shaking his head in dismay.

"Unfortunately there is nothing we can do," replied Sango, her tone grim. "This is something they need to work out on their own, and I hate to say this, but I think that will be a long time coming. InuYasha cannot let go of his feelings for Kikyou, and Kagome cannot seem to let go of him either. InuYasha is trapped between his feelings for both of them. He's still dedicated to Kikyou and feels responsible for playing a part in her death, and the fact that he also loves Kagome is making him feel even guiltier."

"The only way that this could end happily for any of them would be if InuYasha finally chose one way or the other who he really wants to be with," Shippo, interjected, sitting back and crossing his arms. "And based off past experience, that's not going to happen any time soon."

"No, I don't believe it will," Miroku muttered, somewhat dismayed.

Kagome slowly made her way through the forest, not really paying attention to where she was going, letting her feet lead her where they wanted to go. Her thoughts were consumed by InuYasha and Kikyou, and what they could possibly be doing together. She knew that InuYasha had feelings for her, but she also knew that he had loved Kikyou much longer than she herself had been in his life.

The fact that he still ran off to her side every time she was near was proof enough for her that she would always be second in his affections, and she wanted to hate him for that, hate Kikyou for steeling him away from her, but in the end, she just couldn't do it. Many times she had thought that she had come to terms with their relationship that just being at his side would be enough for her, and in the moment she had even believed it; but now, she was not so sure.

The last few months had weighed hard on her. In the past, InuYasha would at least apologize, or take her feelings into consideration before he went ahead to be with the dead miko, but not anymore. It was like she was merely an afterthought, someone that he had to deal with instead of the friend that she used to be. And it was that thought that hurt worst of all.

No longer did she even think that he considered her one of his closest friends, his determination to find Naraku and have this journey over with was the only thing that consumed his mind now. Even Kikyou was considered a resource in his battle to complete the jewel, at that was the only solace she found in all of this heartache.

Determined not to allow herself to dwell on this anymore, Kagome shook her head and those dark thoughts away. Focusing on the forest around her, Kagome realized with a slight shock that she had no idea where she was. So lost in her head she had not been paying attention to which way she was going. She couldn't even hear the stream nearby, meaning that she must at least be a mile or more away from camp and the others.

Fear shot through her as she realized that if she was attacked now she would be left helpless. Sure she had how bow and arrows, but they were hardly enough of a defense against many of the yokai that lived in this land. Mentally kicking herself in her stupidity, Kagome turned and started making her way back the way she came, hoping that she would eventually be able to find the stream that would direct her back towards their camp. _Good going,_ she scolded herself, _why don't you just gift wrap yourself for the yokai._

The moon was high in the sky, and Kagome felt like she had been walking for hours. She was no closer to finding the stream that would be her salvation, and she doubted that her friends would be able to find her anytime soon. And to make things even worse, she was being hunted.

She had sensed the small group of yokai a while back, and had continued on her way, hoping they would pay her no interest, but their auras had been trailing her for the better part of an hour, and she knew they were biding their time, hoping she would tire out before they launched their attack. Based on the feel of them, they couldn't be any more powerful than one of the lower class demons, something that would not normally worry her so, but being on her own, and feeling that at least five of them hunted her through the night caused her pulse to pound in the back of her throat. Fear was a constant companion as she tried to lose them in the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I probably won't be able to post chapter three for another day or so, but if you are liking where this is going, please let me know! And any criticism is greatly appreciated!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Foes

The Ties That Bind Us

**So I know a bunch you probably hate me for seemingly dropping this story, but I assure you this is not the case. I am a student, and due to this my time is very limited. I do not get to write my own stuff very often, and when I do it is nearly always crap, and/or I cannot seem to get in the writing mood. But I am stubborn, and someday I will finish this story. I am finishing my final year of school this year, as long as everything goes well, and I want to get back into writing as much as possible. So, if time allows I will be putting more effort into updating this fanfiction, but once again I cannot promise how often this will be. I thank you all for staying with me, and I hope that I do not disappoint. That being said, this chapter remains raw and unbeta'd so please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes. I will correct them as they are pointed out to me or I sit down and take the time to edit it more thoroughly. **

**So without further adieu, here is the long, long awaited third chapter. Please leave me a review, as they make me want to write faster, and keep me from thinking this story is just a waste of time. See you all at the bottom. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Foes<p>

Breath panting between parted lips, Kagome stumbled her way through the forest, feet pounding on the ground, the hard thumps loud in the sudden silence of the surrounding trees. She could feel the presence of the yokai, and despite her best efforts to sneak away from within their ranks, they had slowly begun closing in around her, making her drop any effort to be stealthy. The five demons started to close rank, corralling her on all sides. Sprinting now through the forest she tried desperately to evade them but with no avail. One of the yokai dropped down from their place in the treetops a few feet in front of her, cutting off her intended path. Forced to skid to a stop, Kagome reached behind her to draw her bow and an arrow from her quiver, holding them before her as her only means of protection.

The demon stood slightly crouched, dim light glinted off the long tusks protruding from the corners of his mouth, nicely displaying two rows of razor sharp teeth. Its body was hunched, a great lump of flesh protruding from his back making him unable to stand up straight. Great clawed hands held a crude, handmade weapon made of a sharpened rock shaped into a long jagged shank, while his feet spread wide into a split hoof. The rest of them noisily emerged from the gloom of the trees one after another, completely surrounding her and effectively cutting off any means of escape.

They all looked rather similar, sharing the same evil sneer and bloodthirsty look in their eyes, only varying in size and ferocity. Each of them held a crude handmade weapon in their claws, some brandishing arrows like herself; others held blades and axes she assumed were taken from other travelers or bandits that had the unfortunate luck to run into these creatures, much like herself. Scraps of different color clothing draped their deformed bodies, not doing much but to cover the most essential areas.

Boar demons. They were not necessarily strong foes, but terrifying opponents to face without backup.

"Lookie here, boys," crowed the one in front of her, slurring his words as his tusks impeded his speech. "What a lovely morsel we have here. You look good enough to eat."

The rest of the yokai laughed uproariously as if that had been the funniest thing they had heard in years. Kagome clenched her hands tighter around her bow, rotating slowly around, trying to keep them all in within her sight. "Stay away from me," she warned, pulling back on the string in a threatening manor.

"Wow, this one's got spunk, "cackled the one to her left, reaching out and grabbing her arm before she had a chance do dance away from his grasp. Pulling her to his chest he locked both her arms behind her back, bending her over slightly so she had no leverage to maneuver. "I like that," he whispered into the side of her face, his slimy tongue licking the lobe of her ear.

Pure terror laced through Kagome as the boar yokai's wet appendage made contact with her ear, and the position he held her in took on whole other meaning. "Let go of me," she screamed, struggling in earnest, doing whatever it took to get away from him. The boar demons continued to laugh as they began closing in on her; malice glinting in their black eyes. The one holding her wrenched her arms harder behind her back so she was nearly bent in half, face level with her knees.

Kagome couldn't hold back a pain filled scream, tears falling from her eyes as she squeezed them shut. _I'm going to die, _she thought, _I'm really going to die here in these god forsaken woods. InuYasha and the others aren't coming for me this time._ Ice rolled through her veins as the reality of the situation hit her. The boar demon's mocking laughter filled her ears, seeming to echo through her head.

_No,_ she thought. _I will not let it end this way._

"I will not let it end this way." This time, it was said out loud.

"Shut up you disgusting ningen!" spat the one that held her. Using one hand to gather her wrists the other reached down to grab her by the hair, pulling her head up roughly. The movement tore another scream from her throat. "The way I see it," the boar whispered again, "you have no choice in the matter."

"I will not let you do this!" Kagome's mind reeled. She needed to do something, anything. She would not allow herself to be the victim any longer, the person who always needed others to protect her and come to her aid. She would not let these sad excuses for demons be her end, and so she reached out with her mind, not really thinking about what she was doing, and found...

Power.

Power raced through her body, chasing away the pain and fear, filling her up with a sense of rightness. It burned through her veins like lava only to collect in the centre of her chest in a raging ball of energy, almost suffocating from the weight of it. Kagome recognized the feeling of it as her sacred abilities coming forth; it was the same taste, the same sensation as when she shot one of her arrows in battle, and from the time she had purified mistress centipede on her first journey through the well. But this time it was heavier; more. It pulsed in her veins, and Kagome concentrated on the feel of it, willing it to do as she wished. Concentrating on the gip the boar yokai had on her hands and scalp, she shut out everything else, trying to focus on channelling all that energy into those two places.

With a brilliance that she saw even behind closed eyes, pink celestial light shot forth from her body, almost burning her skin where it came into contact with the yokai's flesh. She imagined that her power was like a knife, giving it shape and purpose, sinking it into the body that pinned hers. The boar yokai let out a painful howl that reverberated through the forest, releasing her so suddenly she stumbled to the ground, barley managing to catch herself before landing face first in the soil. Surprise caused her to lose her concentration, and she felt her spiritual powers stutter, and then dissipate entirely.

The boar yokai that had held her was nothing but a pile of ash and bone that now littered the forest floor, smoke still rising from the remains. Kagome looked on in shock, glancing back and forth between the pile of ashes and her hands. The rest of the boar yokai seemed to share her amazement, taking fearful steps back in case she decided to turn that fearsome power on them as well.

"What are you waiting for, boys?" goaded the one who had initially stepped in front of her path. "Finish her off already!"

"But boss," slurred one of the ones behind her, "She's a miko! We can't just kill her."

"And why not," roared their commander. "I order you to bring me her head!"

The boar yokai shuffled uneasily. None of them wanted to suffer the same fate as their companion, but to disobey their leader would mean severe punishment, a fate much worse than death, as most of them believed; many having suffered at his hands more than once. Clutching their knives and spears more firmly, they began to reluctantly close in on the young priestess.

Kagome was sure that she would not be able to accomplish what she had just done a second time that night. She felt drained and knew she would need at least a few hours of recovery before her spiritual powers would be fully restored. She had only one option, and that was to make a run for it.

Without a second thought Kagome scrambled up to her feet and took off into the depths of the forest as fast as she could, snatching up her discarded bow and leaping over the pile of ash that was once a yokai. Enraged screams rang out behind her moments before she heard them in hot pursuit, crashing through the underbrush and hacking their way through tree limbs as they fought the forest to get to her.

Kagome was no match for demon speed, even ones as large and bumbling as this lot and it would only be a matter of time before her energy gave out and they caught her. She was hoping that with them being so much bigger than her that they would have even more difficulty weaving through the maze of trees and branches and that it would give her a small advantage. She just needed enough time so she could hopefully locate InuYasha and the others. They were her only hope now.

Her chest burned as she gasped for breath, running at full tilt. The crashes of the yokai were growing further away, but they were still too close for her liking. Grabbing a low hanging branch above her she swung herself over a small brook, landing safely on the other side. Without missing a step she headed off further into the woods only to stop and turn, looking back towards where she had just landed.

_A brook must be fueled by a bigger body of water!_ She realized. The stream must be nearby, and if she just followed the brook it would lead her right to it. Grinning at her good fortune Kagome changed trajectories, running along the bank of the small brook.

Foliage began to thin and the sound of water could be heard off in the distance. The stream was only a few feet away, and Kagome felt a flash of triumph, knowing that hopefully help was only a little further. Moments later she burst through the edge of the forest, the stream she had been looking for shining like a haven in the dim light. Following its twining path she soon spotted the small bank where she and Sango had bathed a few hours previously, and knew she was close to their camp at last.

The miko could have sobbed in relief, but her satisfaction was cut short as a spear flew out of the woods behind her, neatly impaling itself right in her path, causing her to stumble and crash to the forest floor. Pain shot up her back and arms as the impact rattled her small frame, momentarily stunning her. It was only a few seconds later that the yokai were on her once again.

Forming a tight circle that she would not be able to penetrate without cutting a few of them down, the boar yokai snorted in satisfaction as they finally corralled their prey. Despair quickly replaced the elation she had felt just moments earlier. There was no way she would be able to put o a repeat performance of whatever the hell had happened earlier, and they would cut her down without hesitation if she so much as twitched her hand towards her bow.

"Not so cocky now are you, you little bitch." The commander of the horde stalked forward, his large frame towering over her smaller stature. Looking at him from the ground she could make out that his face was marred by thick scars, making his ugly mug even more unappealing up close and personal. Drawing his sword from the worn leather sheath at his hip the boar demon sneered down at her.

"I was hoping to run you through with something else, but now you have really pissed me off!" Kagome couldn't help the scream that escaped her throat as the blade came rushing towards her, lifting an arm in front of her face on reflex and waited for the crippling pain.

When it didn't come she slowly peeked over her raised appendage in morbid curiosity only to see the bastard standing there, blade halfway between the two of them seemingly frozen. Slowly, as if from some horror movie, blood began to seep from his chest, running down his torso in rivulets that left his skin stained red. Like a puppet that had had his strings cut, the yokai collapsed to the ground, split in half from hip to shoulder.

Kagome scrambled back from the corpse in shock, an action that was quickly imitated by the remaining soldiers. Almost comically they all whipped their heads to the far side of the small clearing where a lone figure stood draped in white and red, a whip of green light emanating from the figures right hand.

"Sesshomaru-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>So Sesshomaru finally makes his appearance. Let me know what you all thought, both good and bad!<strong>

**Til' next time, and don't forget to hit that "Review" button!**


End file.
